Mini Mart
by Mr. KHC Michaelis
Summary: Kisah Kim Jongin yang setiap pagi membeli sarapan di sebuah mini mart, yang akhirnya menjadi kebiasaan. Sum gagal! BEWARE/HUNKAI!/YAOI! HAPPY SATNIGHT!


'Ping!'

Jongin dengan setengah malas membuka aplikasi messenger di perangkat pintarnya, dan tercetak nama dari sahabatnya yang terkenal hiperaktif itu mengiriminya pesan singkat

'Aku pinjam hardisk eksternalmu, ada beberapa film yang kusimpan disana beberapa waktu yang lalu- Park dobi Chanyeol'

Ugh! Jongin menghela nafas lelah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya, pekerjaannya hari ini sudah terlalu banyak menguras pikirannya, dan sekarang sahabat baiknya sedari senior highschool akan meminjam hardisknya? Beruntung rumah sang sahabat ini searah perjalanan ia pulang dari kantornya, hanya tinggal berputar balik dan menepi kekiri, lalu berbelok beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya sampai tujuan, yang hanya memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit jika tak ada kemacetan gila jika ia beberapa menit tidak telat dari jam pulang kerjanya yang lebih cepat satu jam dibanding perusahaan lainnya, namun sialnya di akhir pekan ia akan tetap masuk kerja hanya saja setengah hari hingga jam makan siang berakhir.

'Nanti, aku akan mampir kerumahmu sepulang kerja, jika tak ada hujan! Dan kau harus mentraktirku untuk ini' setelah mengetik balasan untuk sang sahabat ia mengirimnya, tak lupa memberikan emotikon kepala yang sedang mengantuk.

'Ping!'

'Tentu saja, sesuai keinginanmu kawan!' Balasan dari Chanyeol yang diterima Jongin, membuatnya terkekeh ringan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, tinggal satu jam lagi jam kerjanya akan habis, dan ia akan makan dengan puas. Well siapa yang menolak traktiran di akhir bulan seperti ini, untuk para pekerja yang masih belum memasuki masa kontrak di perusahaan publishing yang naik turun, gajinya tak seberapa asal kalian tahu! Dan Jongin bersyukur memiliki sahabat sejenis Chanyeol yang sering mentraktirnya makan di akhir bulan, well Park Chanyeol memiliki banyak uang dari hasil pekerjaannya sebagai penterjemah sebuah artikel bahkan ia juga penterjemah buku asing serta ia pernah juga menjadi pengisi suara di sebuah game stimulasi adaptasi dari visual novel, dan sialnya suara Chanyeol terdengan seksi saat Jongin yang iseng-iseng mendownload aplikasi itu dan memainkannya, pantas ia punya banyak penggemar sekarang. Yeah Chanyeol gila!

 **Tittle:** **Mini Mart**

 **Genre:** **Romance.**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Pairing: Hunkai** **!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Chara hanya milik SME** **,** **saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed with permission.**

 **Story:**

 **©Mr_ KHC Michaelis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mini Mart**

 **.**

 **.**

.

'Chan, aku berangkat sekarang!' Begitulah pesan terakhir dari Jongin, sebelum ia melesat keluar dari area parkir kantornya setelah melakukan _check out_ di mesin finger print.

Tak lebih dari 20 menit akhirnya Jongin sampai di kediaman Chanyeol, sedikit terkena macet di beberapa titik tapi akhirnya ia berhasil menerobos dengan motor kesayangannya.

"Yo Jong! Kau terlihat kusut, eh? Apa pekerjaanmu membuatmu stres?" Sapa sang sahabat saat mendengar deru motor dari Jongin yang diparkir tak jauh dari halaman rumahnya yang lumayan lebar dan penuh dengan beberapa tumbuhan serta pohon mangga yang sering ia naiki jika sedang musim berseminya buah ini. Ia sangat suka rasa mangga milik Chanyeol, rasanya manis! Begitulah kata Jongin saat pertama kali memakan buah mangga hasil kebun Chanyeol, yang ternyata semua tanaman di halaman itu memang hanya Chanyeol yang menanamnya, karena menurut cerita Chanyeol, keluarganya tak ada yang berhasil menanam tumbuhan apapun, hanya dirinya saja yang saat menanam, tanaman itu pasti akan tumbuh, _hand of soul_ begitulah sang ibu menjulukinya.

"Yeah, kau tahu, aku beberapa kali merubah frame buku hanya untuk memuaskan hati editor, what the!" Jongin mengerang frustasi menjambak rambutnya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras sembari memegangi perutnya yang kram

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu untuk segera pindah dari perusahaan itu" ujar Chanyeol setelah puas tertawa.

"Well, kau tahu, prospek disana lumayan karena perusaan ini adalah anak perusaan dari perusaan besar 'News Town' tak mungkin kusiakan, paling tidak ada beberapa tahun agar aku bisa mendapat banyak pengalaman" balas Jongin, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Ah! Ini hardisknya" Jongin yang teringat, segera mengambil hardisk eksternal miliknya dari dalam tas ranselnya dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol yang diterima dengan wajah bahagia.

"Yuhuu...baiklah, waktunya kau makan, lagipula sekarang bukankah saatnya makan malam? Well, aku tak mau kau sakit hanya karena melewatkan makan malammu, aku tahu ini akhir bulan, jadi akan kutraktik apapun yang kau mau" ujar Chanyeol, berdiri dan bersiap mengenakan jaket varsitynya dan juga helm.

"Jadii...menggunakan motorku?" Tanya Jongin saat tak melihat pergerakan apapun dari Chanyeol untuk membuka garasinya dan mengeluarkan motor butut kesayangannya. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik ia menggunakan motornya sendiri, karena pengalaman ketika Chanyeol memboncengnya dengan motor _legendaris_ itu. Motor itu berjalan sangat lama dan beberapa kali mogok, untuk sampai di gedung pameran buku yang ia biasa menempuhnya dalam waktu satu jam, mereka dapat menempuhnya dalam waktu tiga setengah jam. Bukankah itu luar biasa?!

"Err, pakai punyaku saja! Kita membeli yang dekat di daerah sini saja" Terpaksa! Daripada nantinya mogok lagi, Jongin lebih memilih membeli bensin besok.

.

Hampir sekitar setengah jam mereka berputar-putar di sekitaran rumah Chanyeol, sialnya tak ada yang buka, hell ini hari senin? Apakah sebegitu malasnya mereka untuk berjualan makanan, Jongin lapar! Adapun yang buka namun bukan jenis makanan yang Jongin sukai.

"Eng Jong, bagaimana dengan _fast food_ di mini market dekat sini saja? Bukankah kau suka dengan pie apel dan onigirinya?" Usul Chanyeol yang memang biasanya Jongin membeli pie apel atau onigiri dan se-cup _americano_ atau _matcha latte_ untuk sarapan di kantor saat berangkat kerja, lagi-lagi karena satu arah.

"Haah kurasa tak ada pilihan lainnya, baiklah!" Balas Jongin menghela napas lelah di boncengan Chanyeol, _by the way_ saat ini posisi Jongin ada di boncengan bukan pengemudi.

Tak memakan waktu lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di mini market yang menjadi langganan mereka berdua, Chanyeol memarkirkan motor Jongin di sudut karena mereka tahu pasti akan lama berada disini, karena biasanya mereka akan membicarakan banyak hal sembari makan.

Dan sialnya pie apel yang Jongin idamkan tak ada, ugh! Bahkan onogiri juga?! Dan juga mesin pembuat kopinya di bersihkan? Hell, rasanya Jongin ingin menjedotkan kepalanya di mesin kasir, apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Err Jong, maafkan aku, entah kenapa rasanya saat kita keluar untuk mencari makanan kesukaanmu selalu gagal, ha ha" Chanyeol tertawa garing.

"Yaa, kalau begitu pesankan apa saja deh" final Jongin, yang akhirnya Chanyeol memesankan hotdog, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih membeli sorbet rasa buah tropis.

Jongin yang lebih dahulu keluar dari mini market dan memilih duduk di luar tepat di sudut berdekatan dengan pintu gudang dari mini market ini.

Tak lama akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dengan sekotak hotdog dan juga sorbet di tangannya, ia memberikan hotdog kepada Jongin, yeah setidaknya ia makan malam ini. Seperti biasa mereka mengobrol banyak hal dari pekerjaan Jongin hingga penggemar Chanyeol dan juga hal tak penting seperti-

"Nah! Kemana truk pengantar stok mini market ini akan parkir? Dan memasukkan stok tentunya" Tanya Chanyeol yang ia dengan percaya diri bisa menjawab ketika truk pengangkut stok sedang mencoba memarkirkan truk mereka yang terkesan besar.

"Well, karena yang kutahu gudang mereka ada di sebelah, jadi mereka akan berhenti di dekat area yang kita duduki ini" jawab Jongin menunjuk kearah pintu yang tertutup, karena memang di area luar di pergunakan sebagai rest area untuk pengunjung.

"No no no pasti akan dimasukkan lewat pintu masuk, karena biasanya gudang mini market ada di dalam"

"Well kita lihat saja" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memperhatikan trus pengangkut itu berhenti, oh! Tepat! mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk, sial! Jongin kalah, hingga akhirnya ada dua karyawan yang keluar untuk memantau stok yang akan di letakkan di gudang mini market ini. Well salah satu mereka sepertinya menarik perhatian Jongin, pemuda berkulit pale, bentuk wajah tegas, bermata tajam, bibir tipis, serta rambut hitam legamnya yang dibelah tengah tanpa poni yang akhirnya membentuk lengkungan rambut di sisi dahinya, err terlihat seksi hingga tanpa sadar sang pemuda yang menjadi obyek itu telah membuka seluruh kancing seragam mini market itu dan memperlihatkan kaus tanpa lengan berwana putih, menaiki bagian dalam truk yang telah terbuka, dan segera mengeluarkan kardus-kardus berisi barang untuk stok mini market dari keranjang-keranjang yang memisahkan jenisnya, sial! Orang itu benar-benar seksi dimata Jongin, apalagi saat keringatnya turun dari dahi ke dagu pemuda yang cekatan dalam mengeluarkan barang dan juga parfumnya yang tertiup angin, pemuda itu wanginya manly sekali, imajinner Jongin berteriak gila.

"Err Jong! Jangan bilang kau!" Interupsi Chanyeol yang sadar jika Jongin sedang melamun sembari memperhatikan dua orang yang mengeluarkan stok.

"Hei! Aku tak melihat apa-apa! Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka yang mengeluarkan barang-barang itu!" Elak Jongin yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Hmmm...jangan-jangan kau..." Chanyeol menunjukkan smirk iblisnya yang membuat Jongin salah tingkah. Dan membuat mereka melupakan pertaruhan mereka sebelumnya, yang di menangkan Jongin, karena kenyataannya adalah stok itu di letakkan tepat di gudang samping mereka.

.

"Hai Chan!" Sapa seseorang saat Chanyeol akan membayar matcha latte, membuat Chanyeol menoleh kesumber suara

"Oh! Hai Sehun, tunggu! Bisakah kau ambil jam istirahatmu?" Balas Chanyeol saat menemukan orang yang menyapanya adalah pemuda yang mengeluarkan stok dari dalam truk tadi.

"Well, sebenarnya aku bisa istirahat kapan saja" ujar Sehun yang sudah rapi dan memasang seragamnya dengan benar, yep dia adalah Oh Sehun, pemuda yang tadi menjadi obyek lamunan dari sahabat Chanyeol, dia adalah karyawan lama dari mini market ini dan sudah menjabat sebagai supervisor untuk wilayah yang tak jauh dari areal ini, dan mini market inilah yang menjadi kantor utamanya. Namun beberapa kali ia akan berkeliling untuk mengecek pegawai di beberapa tempat sesuai pembagian wilayah dari atasan mereka.

"Bagus! Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu" Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Sehun setelah ia membayar matcha latte pesanan Jongin, tentu saja setelah mesinnya menyala dan berfungsi ke sedia kala.

"Well, apa pemuda ini yang kau taksir?" Interupsi Chanyeol membuyarkan Jongin yang sedang bermain game untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, hingga ia menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol bersama pemuda yang tadi ia perhatikan, dan apa tadi Chanyeol bilang? Jongin taksir? Ingin rasanya Jongin menendang sahabatnya yang satu ini ke sungai yang ada di sebelah mini market ini.

"Oh! Jadi kau ingin mengenalkanku pada kekasihku sendiri, Chan?" Tanya Sehun kalem.

"Apaah?! Apa yang tak kutahu Jongin?!"

"Err itu, jangan teriak bodoh, kau membuatku malu, sialan!"

"Hng?"

.

.

.

.

The End*****

No sequel

No prolog

No continues

Just end in here

Let me unleash you all to imagine that!

.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau, lagipula kau tak bertanya padaku?" elak Jongin membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya, sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa renyah di belakang Chanyeol. Well Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang anak gadisnya memiliki kekasih diam-diam.

"Well, biar aku yang menjelaskannya padamu, Chan" lerai Sehun daripada nanti akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dan menjadi bahan tontonan para pelanggan.

"Ugh! Cepatlah!"

.

.

[Pertengahan musim panas 5 bulan yang lalu]

"Puah! Bagaimana cuaca bisa sepanas ini padahal ini masih pagi" gerutu seorang pemuda berkulit tan duduk di kursi yang disediakan pihak mini market setelah ia membeli segelas sorbet dan juga salad buah dingin, beruntung saat sedang hari libur, dan ia berencana akan mengunjungi sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

"Well, panasnya tak seburuk itu asal kau tahu" jawab seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin menjengit dan menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara yang menjawab gerutuannya.

Dan apa yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam mini market ini, ia memiringkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum ia berpikir, bahwa ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit pale dan err! Terlihat tampan ini, dan sebagai catatan ia adalah pelanggan yang sering sekali datang ke mini market ini.

"Kau pasti bingung, teman-teman di dalam sering sekali membicarakan tentang dirimu yang terkadang terlihat polos atau menunjukkan emosi-emosi lucu saat kau tak menemukan barang yang kau butuhkan, kau cukup popular disini, Kim Jongin? Benar itu namamu, bukan?" pada kenyataannya memang, ia sedikit mengenal para penjaga kasir yang berada di shift pagi atau malam, karena ia sering mampir kemari saat akan berangkat kerja, alih-alih untuk membeli sarapan atau membeli beberapa keperluan rumah, yang ia malas membeli ketika pulang, karena alasan kemacetan, namun demi dewa neptunus, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang berbicara dengannya ini, atau memang dia berada di jam siang, yang tak ia pernah tahu.

"Ah! Pasti kau bingung, perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun, supervisor wilayah dua, aku yang menanangi mini market di daerah ini, dan juga beberapa mini market yang tak jauh dari area ini" pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun itu lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan berjabat tangan dengan Jongin.

Dan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka beberapa kali bertemu saat Jongin sedang membeli sarapan di mini market ini. Dan bahkan ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda pale ini, saat ia sedang membeli celana jeans di sebuah mall, seperti sebuah sugesti yang mengelilingi otaknya akan 'jodoh itu tak akan kemana'

Sialnya, beberapa kali pertemuan selanjutnya, pemuda pale ini menarik tangan Jongin yang akan keluar dari mini market setelah ia membayar sandwich yang ia beli di kasir, dan mengajaknya duduk sebentar untuk mendengarkan pemuda tampan itu yang ternyata menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan gilanya, Jongin menerima pemuda itu sebagai kekasinya.

Hingga saat ini, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tahu itu, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, Chanyeol.

.

"Hoooo….Sehun ternyata agresif, eh? Sudah kuduga" ujar Chanyeol setelah mendengar cerita singkat dari sehun. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya bagaimana cinta sahabatnya ini ternyata dari kebiasaannya yang setiap pagi selalu membeli sarapan di tempat yang sama.

"Menarik juga"

.

End yah, oke..ini udah end

Buahahaha

Salam

Mr_KHC Michaelis


End file.
